Not Your Mistake!
by RagingFireFox
Summary: Summary and Preview inside! Come take a look!
1. Chapter 1

She was having trouble holding in her temper. Usually she prided herself with holding in her anger and putting on a stoic face. A trait she picked up after her years with Sasuke. But how could one do that when facing the man that gave her up. She knew that he had realized who she was the moment his eyes landed on her. That flash of recognition in his eyes before it vanished was proof enough.

One would expect her to run to him, cling to him and sob, declare how she missed her father so much. No, not Akira. Growing up she learned of her origin. Sasuke may had kept things from her but he never denied her the right to know her rightful birth-parents. But even so she remained indifferent. She never despised them nor did she blame Sasuke for not taking her back. He was more family to her than this man of the woman who gave birth to her would ever be.

"We found her at the village entrance. She wouldn't give us her name," said the guy behind her. Akira just rolled her eyes before looking at the blonde who still stared at her.

"Lord Seventh?"

Again no answer. He seem in like some kind of trance of whatever. Having enough of his creepy staring she spoke up.

"Jackass, you keep making that face and I'll beat the look out of you." Akira was harsher than she had expected. I suppose she did hold some kind of grudge against the man as he just looked at her.

"Watch your mouth, punk! No one talks to the Sev-"

"It's fine, Konohamaru." The Seventh Hokage leaned back in his chair and sighed."You can go. I'll take care of it from here."

Akira felt the reluctance from the men behind her but they turn and left. All expect for the one that caught her with his freak'in shadow jutsu. Most of the time he was laid back and bored looking even. Just something about him pissed the girl off but she remained quiet.

"What is your business here?" The Hokage finally asked, His fingers here laced together on top of his desk. Again the fourteen year old rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't need help."

That seem to get the blonde's attention. Azure blue eyes stared into emerald green and it was like it was the two of them. Tension clearly thick between them. Though Akira wonder if it was mostly her who felt it since she was the one who got a bone to pick with the Seventh Hokage. At this point she came to a realization that she wasn't uncaring as she claimed years ago. Deep down she had a continuous conflict within her about her parents. From wanting to be part of their life or to tell them off. Express her dislike from them.

"Help with what?" This time it was the shadow-jutsu user as he moved over and stood next to the Hokage. Staring Akira down as if his glares could make her spill. He could kiss her ass.

She shift her gaze back to the Hokage.

"What is it that you need?"

She sighed. Closing her eyes as she gather herself together. She needed to relax, pull back her anger. She open her eyes and looked as distant as ever. Eyes hard and cold.

"Sasuke Uchiha was captured."

 **Summary:**

Akira grew up without the affection of her parents. Not long after her birth she was handed off to Sasuke Uchiha to raise and travel with. Though she learned not to be bitter over something she had no control over. It isn't unknown of who her birthparents are, but what she doesn't know is why.

However that doesn't last long. When Sasuke is captured by an unknown enemy after saving her, she haves no choice but to seek help from Konoha. Finally she meets her parents but quickly learns of why she was given away. Feelings she never knew she had boils to the surface along with current ones.

Can she hold it together until she gets her guardian back of will she explode and unleash she raw emotions on those who did her wrong? It's one thing to lose your parents, it's another when they willingly abandon you.

A/N: Sorry for the lame summary but I hope this little sneak peak of a story that will be coming soon. Tell me what you think and if I get enough review I might post this story sooner.


	2. Akira!

Say, have you heard of Naruto. Yes, _the_ Uzumaki Naruto. The orphan boy turn hero! He was born parentless and curse to bare the dangerous fox demon that terrorized the Leaf village that same night he was conceived. He worked and trained so hard despite how crappy he was treated. But over the years and saving the village from this man name Pain, he became the hero. Not long after there was war between the Great Five Nations and Madera who was supposed to be dead. Haha, but then Naruto came in and with the control over the Kyuubi in his hand, he lead us all to victory! Can you believe how lucky we are?! Ever since he became the Seventh Hokage we spent years in peace and haven't have to worry about any kind of war. These are great times my friends, great times! We came along way thanks to Uzumaki Naru—

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

All eyes looked up and the steady buzz of chatter cut. The man who was making the glorious lecture about the Hokage lower his sake and met eyes with dark blue orbs, due to the dim lightening in the pubs, held annoyance and a silent blazing anger. But he might be seeing things, after all he was a little buzzed.

"Huuuh?" He replied dumbly.

The girl rolled her eyes and let out a soundly sigh. "Look mister; it is one thing to praise your "beloved" Hokage. But it gets _very annoying_ when you yell about it and repeat yourself over half a dozen times! Now do me a favor and SHUT UP!"

This girl was like a feisty, little mouse. She couldn't be no older than twelve years old. She had a boyish charm to her, wearing clothes that seem more boyish than anything a girl her age would wear, her hair up with bangs caressing her face The nameless man stared at the blonde hair girl before bursting into a hearty laugh, his body shaking so much that he was spill some sake on his vest. Apparently his laugh was contagious and others followed in. As if they were sharing in on an inside joke. The man roughly ruffled the girl's hair, to which her disapproval. She ended up smacking his hand away and glared at him with even more annoyance.

"I mean it, stop talking about it."

"Ah, children these days. You just don't understand the great achievements this land of ours has accomplished over the years! If it wasn't for Lord Seventh, we would be still walking to get anywhere far and ninjas would be at each other's' throats! But not anymore! We stand arm-in-arm! Back-to-back! Shoulder-to-"

 _POW!_

The old wooden chair, creaked in protest was it was rocked back and forth on its back legs before falling over. The man that was sitting there closely behind. His cup falling out of his hand and smashing on the ground. Eyes turn to the girl who was still standing there. However she was now, shaking and nursing her hand.

"Damn that was like hitting a rock!" She hissed shaking out her hand.

"Hey! You! I told you to get out of here. This isn't a place for little girls!"

Akira turn her head, lazily looking over at the bartender. She stood there casually as if she didn't just knock a full grown man unconscious. The stinging in her hand turn into a faint throb, the flesh on her knuckles and light red color.

She had let her temper get the best of her. But she couldn't be blamed for it. The guy just wouldn't shut up. It was bad enough that Akira would see the Seventh Hokage was on every tv screen every day. Oh wait, that's a lie. She would get some peace whenever she was traveling from town or village or wherever there was civilization. Hence why she liked the wilderness and constantly moving.

Beside the point, the nameless man was talked about often and it was annoying. Even more so when a drinking man is acting like a teenage fangirl. So Akira did not have any regrets throwing the punch. The adults around looking rather shocked yet astonished that she even did that. It made her feel cocky yet she held in any smug attitude.

Akira was also seething since she been in this town for over a week with nothing to really do but got side of town and train. The place was rather lively considering there was a festival going on. It would make since for her to take part but what fun was there when there wasn't anyone to enjoy it with. Her guardian wasn't with her and fun and happiness just wasn't his thing. So a lot of the time she was coped up in her hotel room.

A heavy hand landed on the preteen's shoulder. She looked up to see a mountain of a man looking down at her. Like holy cow, this man must had been part bear with how huge he was. "Time to go, twerp," his voice boomed. Akira was certain she felt the ground under her shake. Or she could just be exaggerating.

"What are you!?" She blurted out as she was hurled up and over Mountain Man's shoulder. It was only then she snapped in her astonishment and started beating her fist against his back. "Let me go! Let me go!" Akira squirmed under the man's gripped but it was light trying to break free from a snake that was constricting her. His grip only tighten.

Akira mumbled profanities as she was carried out and the next thing she was in the air. She twisted in the air, and instead of landing on her butt she landed safely on her feet. She glared at the huge man who just looked at her and turn his back, going back into the pub. Akira sighed, obviously these people don't know how to loosen up. Sure she could had started a fight with the staff and anyone else who tried to kick her out, but she wouldn't be getting anything of it. Maybe a nice workout but that was it.

The town was filled with bright lights from different buildings and the streets were loud with chatter. There was something lonely about walking in a crowd of people who were all smiles and laughter. Especially seeing kids tugging at their father's pant leg or mother's dress point at what they want. Akira wasn't an orphan. Her parents were still alive and well. However, there were times when she felt like she might as well have dead parents. It would had been better than being abandoned. Akira didn't care though, she still had someone for her, who raised her. Even if he could be a pain in her ass at times, the feeling was mutual. But it was times like these that she missed her irritating guardian and his company despite his preference of just being quiet and grumpy.

It's been a week since said guardian been gone; doing whatever it was he was too stubborn to tell her. And he wonders what she constantly follows him when he ditches her in some town. When she was younger, Akira had a fear that he would never return for her. It was when he told her about her parents, how when she was born they gave her to him to take care of. Of course she had those lingering questions of 'why' and 'what did you do wrong'. But the only thing she could think of was it was because she was born.

Over the years, Akira grew to be indifferent towards her parents and the situation she was in. She have only seen them once and that was at a distance but wasn't very much of a good look. Having to stay far enough where she wouldn't be notice. Her guardian had told her of her origin but even when he offer to bring her to her lovely parents, she refused. They gave her up and handed her to her current caretaker for him to watch over and raise. And another thing was that he agreed to do so.

Akira shook her head, clearing her thoughts. There was no use going back and asking these questions when she had no answer to them. And might as well stop whining about abandonment issues and get over it. She just had to make do with what she have and right now that was her training and her mentor.

She got back to her room with a warm pork steam bun in her mouth and a bag of food in one hand. She managed to unlock the door, being lazy and kicking the door open into a dark room. The room was a suite, large enough for at least half a dozen people with two beds and its own little kitchen and full bathroom. Akira never understood why her caretaker insisted on getting huge rooms. Most of the time it was just her staying there until he got back from wherever.

Akira flipped on the light, jumping back and swallowing a scream as she reached for a kunai. Heart was banging against her chest like a mini heart attack, guard lowering once she knew who it was.

"Are you kidding me?! Who do you think you are scaring me like that?!"

"I'd had expected that you knew was here a few doors back." Sasuke turn away from the window and faced Akira. The girl glaring at him with annoyance with a weapon in her hand. No longer in a defensive stance and just crossed her arms. Rolling her eyes as his remark and sighed.

"You know, a simple hello would had been lovely," she replied picking up her bags and kicked the door closed. This was how they greeted each other. Hell, it was the only way they greeted each other. Sasuke would catch her off guard and comment about it and she would go and tell him to suck it. Well most of the time.

She kicked her shoes off and set her jacket on the chair. "So you're back early. What's up?"

"I've gather the information I needed. There was no reason for me to take any longer," Sasuke replied going over to the bag of food and taking out the cups of ramen. He raised a brow at that as what he knew, Akira wasn't much of a fan of ramen.

"Hey hey hey! What you doing this is my food!" She took the cup out of Sasuke's hand. He raised a brow at her in response.

"I thought you disliked ramen."

"I never said I didn't like it. I just prefer other things over it. Besides it's affordable when you only have a limited amount of money."

"If you save up then you wouldn't have that problem."

Akira just glared at him in annoyance. "Okay, now you're just being a jackass."

"I've told you to watch the language." Yet his words went through one ear and out the other. Akira turn her back to him, ignoring his gaze as she moved around the room and put things in the small fridge. All except from a cup of ramen noodles. She was about to open it when suddenly only air was in her hand.

"Hey!?"

She glared at Sasuke who was now holding her ramen. It was like he enjoyed irritating her.

"Let's go."

"Where we going?"

"Dinner."

 **A/N: What you think of the first chapter. I know it was short and I myself wasn't a fan of it. A lot of ideas where in my head and it was challenging to get even this out. So you know this is unedited and I will proof read when I'm done.**

 **Also I been thinking of just transferring my work on Wattpad. For those who don't know what it is, it's a fee app that allows you to write your our stories as well as read other stories. So go check it out. My Username will be Blazing Fire Fox. Again not sure but if you want to continue reading my stories I will have them post on their soon enough, maybe even rewritten.**

 **Anyways, read, comment and enjoy. See ya!**


End file.
